


Birthday Wishes

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-HOO, birthday fic, five times and one fic, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Jason's birthday wish came true. And the one time it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XII

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in the summer closer to Jason's real birthday on FF and now I'm posting it on here. Enjoy!

XII

"Where do you think you're going, birthday boy?" Jason groaned at the teasing tone in Dakota's voice as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Bobby pulled the short son of Jupiter away from the edge of the tall wall they were patrolling. He turned reluctantly, frowning at his three best friends. Gwen, Bobby and Dakota stood there with matching mischievous grins that looked out of place with their heavy Roman armor.

"Guys, can we not do this?" Jason whined as he shrugged Bobby's hand off. Undeterred, Dakota and Bobby draped their arms around Jason's shoulders, dragging him towards Gwen who had her hands hidden behind her back. "Gwen..." The blonde smiled and brought her hands in front of her, revealing a large cupcake with purple frosting and tiny lightning bolt sprinkles. A single light blue wax candle sat on top of the sweet. "How did you smuggle a cupcake past Felix?"

"Very carefully." Gwen answered as she handed the cupcake to Bobby and pulled the younger boy into a hug. "It's not every day you're turning twelve." She whispered into his ear as she smoothed down a few stray strands of blond locks which stuck up.

"Especially a son of one of the Big Three. It's kind of unheard of." Bobby added, pulling a lighter out of his pocket and carefully lit the candle. Jason pursed his lips at the mention of his lineage, watching the flame as it licked the wick. He had to grow up with that title, son of Jupiter, a heavy reminder of who he was. He wasn't just Jason Grace, demigod. He was destined for greater things just because who his dad was.

"Come on Jason," Gwen urged as she carefully picked the cupcake up and placed it in his hands. Her signature bright smile encouragingly. "It's your birthday." Jason returned it instinctively. Gwen's smiles were infectious.

"Make a wish, birthday boy." Dakota suggested, as the trio crowded around Jason to protect the flame from the wind. "Maybe it'll come true." Jason frowned at his taller friend and glanced at his friends, his cohort family. He loved them but...  _I wished someone won't treat me like the son of Jupiter_. He blew and the flame flickered slightly before extinguishing. Before anyone could cheer, a loud horn cut through the silence.

"Demigod approaching!" Felix's loud baritone voice shouted from his higher post. The four twelve year olds ran to the edge of the wall, looking at the distance. The wall was built right beside the Little Tiber, which created a natural barrier. The whole patrol unit was focused on the Caldecott Tunnel, not sure what to expect. A low deep roar echoed from the tunnel. Jason and Bobby traded worried glances.

"Do you think they're ok?" Bobby asked as another roar rumbled from the tunnel. Before Jason could answer, a figure bolted from the tunnel, running at full sprint. She looked young but ran with confidence despite her tattered jeans and t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled in a tight braid. An oddly curved sword held clenched in her right hand. At her heels ran a pair of dogs, long legged and slim bodies built for speed. The sun reflected off their fur making it look metallic. Just seconds after she ran through the tunnel, a winged beast flew out after her. It was hideous with leather wings, bulging arms and thick body. Jason unconsciously leaned forward, dropping his cupcake as he watched intently. The monster was three feet away from reaching the bone-tired girl.

"Behind you!' Jason cried, not sure if the young girl could hear him. The Dirae's arms reached out, ready to strangle her thin neck. Effortlessly, the girl dived, ducking underneath its stretched arms. Her dogs moved in for the kill, grabbing the Dirae's arms, pulling the monster down. A horrible cry escaped the monster's mouth as the girl stood up. Her face was stoic as she lifted her sword with both hands and slashed. The Dirae's head rolled off its body before it exploded in a huge pile of ash.

"Wow." Bobby murmured beside Jason as the girl pulled her sword from the grass. She calmly wiped the ash from her forehead before turning, eying the huge wall which surrounded Camp Jupiter. Jason sucked in a breath when she looked at him. She was his age. Dark onyx eyes clashed with sky blue, unwavering and unimpressed. "I don't think she likes you."

"Shut up, Bobby." Jason hissed back as Felix moved beside the twelve year olds.

"That was impressive, Demigod. What's your name?" The Centurion called as he waved towards her. A cool emotionless expression greeted them as her metal canines stopped at the edge of the river. Her eyes surveyed the wall as she crossed her arms.

"Reyna." She answered coolly.  _Reyna,_ Jason repeated in his mind.


	2. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Times Jason’s birthday wish came true. And the one time it didn’t. Age 13: I wished I could beat Reyna in a sparring match.

XIII

"You're thirteen now, Jason. Quit sulking." Dakota insisted as he plopped down beside the blonde. The hot sun was beating down on the younger members of the Fifth Cohort in the dusty Colosseum, listening to Felix lecture about swordsmanship. Jason tried to ignore his friend's babble as he jiggled his leg, restless from sitting for an hour. "Just because Felix chose Reyna instead of you to demonstrate means nothing. You're still his favorite."

"I'm not sulking." Jason grumbled as his blue eyes tracked Felix's fluid slashes. Reyna's spear clashed against Felix's sword, barely moving underneath the boy's force. Her signature stoic expression hid everything but to Jason, she looked bored. "Why is she training with us?"

"Because Felix asked her? Because she's really good at fighting? Because she's not a sulking son of Jupiter?" At the last comment, Jason gave Dakota Lupa's signature wolf glare. Undeterred, Dakota leaned back on the marble benches, stretching his long legs from his latest growth spurt. He was now nearly half a foot taller than Jason. "Why are you a grouchy Roman? Are you still bitter about your last sparring match with her? What's the record now? Ten to eleven?"

Jason didn't say anything to his friend. He just crossed his arms and kept his eyes focused on the fighters' movements. In reality, Jason hasn't won a practice match against Reyna. Their record was wildly lopsided in favor of the daughter of Bellona. Jason was grateful Reyna didn't flaunt her record. She was easily one of the best fighters in their age group. She just possessed a natural intuition for battle strategy and weapons along with her lightning fast reflexes. "This is a basic class. She just looks bored."

"Really? She looks the same to me." Dakota commented tilting his head. The two boys studied the girl as she stretched her arms while Felix finished his lecture. She was idly tapping the blunt end of her spear against the side of her white tennis shoes. Dressed in jean shorts and Camp Jupiter's purple shirt, she looked like a typical summer camp teen. Except for the lethal weapon in her hands. Her spear was a foot taller than the thirteen year old girl. Jason knew how dangerous she was with her spear. "How can you tell? Do you have a crush on her?"

"Shut up, Kota." Jason ordered, shoving the lank boy. Dakota burst in a fit of laughter as he fell into the poor soul beside him.

"Do you need something, Dakota?" Felix asked, wrapping up his lesson.

"Just a request." Dakota replied with a gleam in his blue eyes. "Jason wanted me to ask you to pair him up with Reyna!" Jason's blue eyes grew as he realized his friend's words and tried to grab the laughing boy who already ran to his usual partner. Jason groaned as he felt everyone's gaze on him.

"I'm going to kill you, Dakota." He swore, standing up and meeting Reyna's gaze. The girl shrugged her shoulders, unbothered by the pairing. Her face seemed impassive but he swore he could see her lips curled up just a bit.

"Is that how you treat all your friends?" Reyna asked as Jason approached her, grabbing a blunt training sword. He swung it experimentally, testing the weight of the blade. The pair started circling each other, falling into the familiar routine they've perfected over the year. Around them, Jason could hear the clanging of the other training pairs. With Jason and Reyna, it was always about choosing moments, when to attack, to defend.

"Dakota's a special case." Jason replied, eying her long spear. It may give her a longer reach but her speed would be a lot slower. "Are you sure you'll want to use that?"

"Positive, Grace." She replied coolly. "It would be too cruel to beat you with your best weapon." Jason frowned and lunged, going for a downward strike. Reyna blocked it easily and retaliated with the blunt end of her spear. The son of Jupiter jumped back, noting the smug smile tugging against her lips. "Is that your best?"

"You'll know when it's my best, Ramirez." Jason replied, studying her stance for any weakness. Grudgingly, he found none right now.

"Go easy on him, Reyna! It's his birthday!" Dakota shouted from his spot across the Colosseum. Instinctively, Jason turned to yell at him, forgetting the dangerous girl in front of him. She swung her spear like a baseball bat, smacking the staff part against his side. The wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't react when Reyna moved in, kicking his legs out from under him. Wordlessly, Reyna held the sharp edge underneath his chin. "Oops…" Dakota murmured awkwardly.

"Happy birthday, Grace." Reyna teased, pulling her spear back slightly. Recklessly, Jason grabbed her spear staff and kicked her unprotected right knee, landing a painful hit. The shock girl fell forward, giving Jason enough leverage to toss her spear away. She didn't relent though, kicking Jason's sword across the training arena and landed a well-aimed punch at Jason's side. The boy grabbed her arm, rolling them in the dirt, trying to get the upper hand.

"ARG, god damn it!" Reyna growled in frustration when Jason finally pinned her underneath his slightly larger body. His forearm was pressed against her neck, hard enough to be a threat but nothing to seriously hurt her. He held both of her thin wrists in his left hand. Jason sat on her legs, careful of her powerful kicks. Reyna struggled still, testing his grip, until sighing in defeat. "Ok, you win." She admitted in annoyance.

"Happy birthday to me." Jason grinned triumphantly, panting from exhaust. His ribs were sore from her strong punches. He could feel the bruises forming but he finally won. Reyna shook her head and rolled her dark eyes, muttering something in a different language, definitely not Latin. Jason blinked, about to ask what she said, when the light just peeked out from behind the clouds. Somehow, the light seemed to make Reyna's tan skin glow accenting her sharp features. Even with a layer of dirt and sweat clinging to her, Reyna was a very pretty girl.

"What are you staring at, birthday boy? Get off." Reyna demanded, shoving him off as she sat up, avoiding his gaze. Jason laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, fighting the blush threatening to appear on his cheeks.


	3. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 14: I want to be Centurion with her.

"How were you promoted before me? I've been here since I was two." Jason grumbled as he plopped down on Reyna's new single bunk as Centurion of the Second Cohort. The said girl shot him a glare over her shoulder at the lounging fourteen year old. "Go on, fix that shiny new medal of yours." He smirked as she rolled her sharp dark eyes and turned back to the mirror. Just to spite him probably, she adjusted her medal and smiled back. The boy sighed and kicked his legs up, lying down on her bed. "Gods, even your bed is comfier than mine. Perks of being a Centurion."

"Really? You only care about the comfier bed?" Reyna asked as she gathered her thick dark hair over her shoulders before carefully splitting it into three segments. Jason sat up, a quip ready on his lips, before pausing, watching her nimble fingers as they tamed her tangled locks. It was a mesmerizing sight. Here was Reyna, daughter of Bellona, harden warrior, doing something as mundane as braiding her hair like a normal girl. Unknowingly to him, a fond smile settled on his face. Her onyx eyes peeked over towards him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Sometimes I forget you're a girl." Jason admitted without realizing what he said. Reyna's fingers slipped as she turned, arching her eyebrow. Jason's sky blue eyes grew huge when his slow mind caught up with his fast mouth. "Oh Jupiter… that came out wrong, very wrong, you know I didn't mean that. Of course I've noticed you're a girl. I mean it's hard not to notice you're a girl. Not that I look! I mean, we spar and everything so I have to notice… but I'm not like those guys who stare… I'm going to shut up now." Jason finished lamely, lying back down on the bunk and covered his face to hide his red blush.  _Dad, if you have any mercy, you would strike me down right now._

"Are you done rambling?" Reyna laughed her voice closer than before. Jason shook his head, still hiding behind his palms. Unnecessary rambling has been happening a lot more lately, especially around Reyna. It's like his mind would turn to mush, unable to think coherently. There were moments, like during dinner or just hanging out with everyone, he would turn to say something and all thoughts out fly out and he could only stare at her.  _Stupid puberty…_ Jason blamed his hormone fueled body for making him think of his best friend in this way. "So, guys have been talking about me?"

"Nope! Not going to answer that." Jason replied, ferociously shaking his head. He could hear her sigh over him before a pair of hands pulled his off of his face. Jason gaped, staring directly into a pair of dark onyx eyes. The girl's pretty face was inches away from his. A tiny smirk tugged at her full lips. "You know it's not very Centurion-like bullying a poor foot soldier."

"Like you could be mistaken as just a foot soldier, Jason." Reyna replied, releasing his arms. The boy prepared himself for some quip about his lineage but Reyna surprised him. "I'm not friends with weaklings."

"So we're friends now?" Jason teased, silently pleased with himself.

"Wipe that smirk off, Grace, and fix my sheets. The Senate meeting starts in ten." She ordered, finishing her braid and tugging her tight t-shirt down. Jason turned to avoid looking at her movements and did as he was told. "Come on," Reyna ordered, grabbing his arm and pulled him out the door. The walk between the two friends was comfortable. They talked about everything from Jason's birthday dinner, a tradition Felix and the rest of the Fifth enforced for every member, to what Reyna could do with her new Centurion privileges.

"You can finally put Octavian in his place, Rey. That's the first thing I would do with if I had Centurion rights." Jason commented as they strolled up the massive steps of the Senate. "Grace that was irresponsible move during the War Games, no seasoned Centurion would have done that." He mocked in his Octavian voice. "Well Octavian, what does this medal say? Jason's a Centurion, so screw you." Reyna inhaled sharply and covered her face, trying to hide her giggle. Jason smiled at her, drinking in her little gestures like the little skip in her breath when she was laughing too hard. He's willing to be silly for her. "Not very Centurion-like, huh?"

"No but we all know you should be wearing this medal instead of him." Reyna replied, tapping the medal.

"We would make a difference." Jason said, looking at the amazing view from the top of the steps. New Rome was bath in soft sun, illuminating the marble walls and orange rooftops. Again, Jason realized when he said and turned sharply to look at an amused Reyna. "I mean, you would make a difference. You don't need me. Uh… I'm going to leave now."

"No you're not." Reyna countered, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "You really don't think before you speak, Jason. Of course we would make a difference." Jason laughed, looking straight into her eyes. He never noticed how there were tiny flecks of gold mixed into her dark eyes. A stern expression settled on her pretty face. "Do you want it, Jason? Truly, do you want to be Centurion? It's not all fun and games."

There's a part of Jason that doesn't want it. Centurion is a scary position, the responsibility, the pressure, the diminishing freedom. But he wants it as well. He wants to be able to change New Rome, make it better than it is now. He wants to prove his worth, more than just the son of Jupiter. But maybe most of all, he wants to be just a little bit closer to Reyna. She pushes him to be better, stride to be more than what he is now. "I know, Reyna. I never thought I did but I do now. I want it."

"Good, come on." Reyna ordered, pulling him towards the large Senate entrance. Jason tripped, surprised by the sudden tug, and followed confused by her strange behavior.

"I didn't mean right now, Reyna. Senate meetings are boring." Jason whined, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"It's part of being a Centurion, Jason. If you want to be one, you better start attending now." Reyna called over her shoulder, still pulling him.

"But I'm not a Cen – " The rest of his words were drowned out by party poppers and cheers from various corners of the room. Jason's blue eyes grew wide as he stared at the main senate room. Confetti was flung at the pair, showering the two teenagers. A huge banner was held between two senators with the words 'happy birthday centurion' printed in bold letters. Dumbly, Jason turned to Reyna. "It's not your birthday."

"Genius," Reyna replied sarcastically as she swept the confetti off of her dark locks. "See Felix, it was a good thing we waited to promote him." The newly promoted praetor laughed as the pair approached the large group.

"Waited?" Jason repeated, graciously accepting pats from various people. He smirked, noticing the sour expression on Octavian's face.

"You should have gotten this, months ago around the same time as Reyna." Felix clarified, pulling a black box out of his pocket and toss it to the birthday boy. Jason caught it, recognizing the black box from Reyna's and Gwen's desk. He knew the exact copy of their medals sat in that box but for him.

"I knew I was going to get Centurion!" Jason declared, pointing at Reyna. The girl gave him her usual eye roll but Jason knew by the tiny curve of her lips she was pleased.

"It's rude to point, Centurion." She teased, batting his hand down.


	4. XV

Jason felt like he was in a stupor as he wandered into the busy infirmary. Various demigods and New Rome citizens ran around, carrying water basins, bandages and ambrosia. With a huge number of injured, everyone needed to help, legionnaire or not. The large main room was lined with bunks occupied by the wounded. Moans and groans could be heard from all corners of the room. Every few minutes a painful scream could be heard, ripping through the soft cries of pain. Jason flinched when a particular gruesome scream erupted from the far corner when someone tried to relocate a dislocated shoulder. The fifteen year old sighed and ran his taped fingers through his matted blond hair, searching for a certain dark-haired daughter of war. A part of him hoped she wasn't there, safe and unharmed in some other section of New Rome.  _Please,_ he thought, knowing in his gut she was here,  _please let her be ok._

"What are you doing here, Jason? I mean Praetor." Jason barely heard the woman's words as he scanned the sweaty dirty faces. He was just promoted half a day ago after Krois' fall. His new purple cape was thrown hastily over his shoulders like a scarf when he jumped out of his bed to search for his missing best friend. His eyes were still searching for her when a soft hand touched his arm. Jason blinked, noticing the middle-aged demigod in a white smock with medical gloves on her hands and a stethoscope around her neck. "Can I help you, Praetor?"

"Rey…" Jason struggled. A lump sat in his throat as he tried to form her name. His mind seemed to only produce terrible images of Reyna. A look of pity settled on the medic's face.  _You're Praetor now, Jason. Act like one!_ Jason could hear Reyna scold with her powerful glare.  _She's ok, it's Reyna. She_ _ **has**_ _to be ok._ "Where's Praetor Reyna?" His voice was steadier, stronger, like how a leader's should sound. The medic pressed her lips together, debating with herself if she should tell their new leader. "Tell me." Jason urged.

"Of course, sir." She sighed, pushing a lock of her messy brown hair out of her face. "We relocated her to a private room. It would be bad for morale if they saw her… in that state." Her voice faltered at the last three words. Immediately, Jason's mind repopulated his head with various images of Reyna, injured, bloodied, broken. He involuntarily sucked in a breath and clenched his fists. The woman quickly filled in the details. "She's fine, Praetor Grace. The ambrosia healed a majority of her wounds." Jason looked at the woman in disbelief. His shoulders sagged and a relieved sigh left his lips.

"There's more though," Jason pushed, knowing the older woman was hiding something from him. The medic lowered her gaze, looking at the bandages in her arms.

"Yes. She came in with a serious head wound. Those are harder to assess. Physically, she's ok. All the external wounds are healed. Mentally, we need to wait for her to wake up and assess her. Her memories might be affected. She might not be the Reyna we know." There was confusion in Jason's eyes as he tried to understand the woman's explanation.

"Wha - " A sharp ear-shattering cry erupted from the other side of the room.

"Claire, help me out over here!" A son of Apollo shouted as he ran to the other side of the room.

"Excuse me, Pr-" Jason grabbed the older woman's arm, stopping her from moving.

"Which room?" He demanded. For a fraction of a second, Claire looked like she was going to deny him but another scream sliced through the air. She quickly rattled off the private room number and jerked her hand out of Jason's tight grasp. "Thank you." Jason whispered as she ran off to help, not even hearing his words.

Jason finally found the private hall after a few moments of wandering. He's rarely in the infirmary. Over his life as a legionnaire, he only had a handful of injuries. Just serious bumps and bruises but nothing life threatening. During quests, Jason always had either Reyna, Dakota, Bobby or Gwen to watch his back. _I should have been watching your back, Reyna._ Jason thought guiltily as he found her room. Unable to enter, Jason leaned against the windowsill adjacent, staring at the white solemn door.

Everything happened so fast during the charge up the mountain. Centurions were yelling orders, trying to rally the troops. Their shields were being assaulted by sharp claws of monsters. Demigods, seasoned veterans or new recruits, fell all around them.  _"Go Jason!" Felix shouted at him as he pushed his shield against a hellhound. Felix's green eyes flickered to Jason for one second, the wrong second. The monster roared, opening its wide mouth and burying its fangs in Felix's neck._ Jason gasped at the memory, shoving his fist in his mouth to silence his scream. "Later." He ordered himself. "There's time to grieve later." His fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the door knob and pushed it open.

A soft gasp greeted Jason as a young girl jumped out of the chair beside Reyna's still form. She was young. If Jason had to guess, he would say eleven, too young to join the Legion but old enough to know the horrors of the demigods' lives. Her honey blonde hair was messily tied up with a few strands tickling her cheeks. A spatter of freckles spread across her nose, making her look even younger. The white smock she wore fell to her knees like a dress. "P-Praetor…"

"Hi, what's your name?" Jason greeted, keeping his voice light and calm. The girl fidgeted nervously as she looked up at him with a pair of soft green eyes, full of untainted innocence.

"Sue." She whispered slightly uncertain. Jason placed his hand gently on her head, reassuring her everything was ok. She smiled before turning back to Reyna's limp form, slipping her hands into hers. "I'm a legacy of Apollo which means I'm hypersensitive to change. Claire sent me as a precaution. She's stable but we want to be extra careful."

"She looks like she's just sleeping." Jason muttered, studying his best friend. Without her heavy armor, Reyna looked a lot less intimidating. Her dark hair fell out of its usual braid, cascading around her shoulders. The thin white blanket covered her form. She seems so small lying on the bed. The dark rings underneath her eyes were faded when she slept; looking like the fifteen year old she is instead of the praetor. Jason brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "Go rest, Sue. I got her." Sue was about to protest but she closed her mouth, noticing how he stroke her cheek with his thumb before wrapping his hand around her limp one. His fingers, intentionally or not, settled right over her pulse to reassure himself she's still with him. Sue smiled and nodded her head before quietly leaving the room.

"I've always told you to get more sleep but now isn't really a good time." Jason said in a conversational tone, tugging the chair closer so he could rest. He pressed their joined hands against his cheek, feeling the slight warmth from her hands. Her pulse was steady against his fingers, thumping softly as a reminder. "I never thought you would be a deep sleeper, Rey. Aren't children of war usually jumpy?"

A soft content smile settled on Jason's lips as he recalled one quest where they were hiding in an abandoned farmhouse. He once read that people who were unconscious could hear the world around them. "Hey, do you remember that quest in Oregon? We were sent to save that annoying ungrateful demigod and had to hide in the farm house from those monsters. We spent the night. It was super cold and you moved in the middle of the night. I jumped when I felt your breath through my t-shirt. You probably didn't realize you moved. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. You're definitely a cuddler." He smiled, squeezing their entwined fingers together.

_Her memories might be affected. She might not be the Reyna we know._ Jason repeated Claire's words in his head. He couldn't fathom a world with a different Reyna. Yes, she's stoic, strict, and difficult to approach. But she's also unexpectedly funny, passionate and kind. Their friendship wasn't easy, especially in the beginning. They still argue about everything. Natural praetor pair, someone had said after a heated argument one senate meeting a while ago. But they grew up together, fought together, and matured together. A life without Reyna, without his Reyna, was just wrong.

"Hey Rey, things are going to be ok, right? We've beat Krios, this can't be the end. There's so much we still need to do. Weren't we going to change New Rome together? Weren't we supposed to visit Diocletian's Palace after your, well, our term as Praetors is over? I can't be Praetor alone. We've always joked I was rather useless without you but… it might be true. We're supposed to do this together." Jason pleaded, clenching her hand tight between both of his.  _Please Reyna, wake up._

"Hmm…" Jason's eyes flew opened at the soft groan. "You're noisy, Grace." Reyna murmured, turning her face towards him. Slowly, she blinked, revealing a familiar pair of dark onyx eyes. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she recognized Jason and squeezed their joined hands. "Hey, I knew you would look good in purple."

"Yeah…" Jason laughed, relieved she was awake and that she knew who he was. "You look better though." Jason leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered, lips still pressed against her temple.


	5. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deviates from canon a bit. I hope this part makes sense. One more before it's done. :)

"How do you feel now, little bro? Any important memories return yet?" Jason gave Thalia's watery image a half-smile as he shook his head. After returning from their quest, Jason could only grasp a few key but vague facts about his life before Camp Half-Blood. There weren't any real details or faces he could latch on. Jason felt like half a person without his real memories. The Huntress of Artemis pressed her lips together as she noticed her brother's silent frustration. "Hey, don't worry, Jace. They'll come back."

"Will they, Thals? I mean all this demigod stuff doesn't really come with a user's guide." Jason kidded, the joke falling flat with his dark tone. "I mean seriously, Thalia. What if they don't?" What if his memories of this Camp Jupiter never fully returns? Yes, he knew he was Roman, but what does Roman really mean? Sure, he's the son of Jupiter but there's more to Jason Grace, right? He may remember the title Praetor but does that mean he ruled alone? Did he leave a whole city without a leader? Or was there someone frantically searching for him, just like how Annabeth was searching for Percy? The last thought was the one which frightened him the most especially with the recent development with Piper. "Thalia, what if I never remember who I was?"

"That doesn't matter, Jason. What matters is who you are now and what decisions you make now." Jason nodded his head, mostly to reassure his sister. He wanted to believe her words but truthfully, the lingering doubt in his stomach won't disappear. Thalia sighed and tried to smile as she noticed her brother's downward glance. "Listen little bro, we're in California right now. I'll keep an eye out for this Camp Jupiter. Who knows? Maybe a few girls in the Huntresses are actually Roman demigods." She flashed him a toothy grin. "Keep your head up and I hope you enjoy your surprise."

"Surprise? What do you mean, Thals?" Jason called out only to be answered by a watery smile before Thalia's image disappeared. An loud explosion rang in his ear as ribbon and confetti showered over his head. Turning around slowly, Jason stared at the smiling faces of Piper and Leo as they aimed empty party poppers at him. Annabeth stood behind the pair with a knowing grin as her arms were crossed over her CHB t-shirt.

"Happy sixteenth birthday!" Piper and Leo cheered with eager smiles. Jason laughed as he pulled the ribbons off his head, trying to look more happy than surprised or confused. Piper's smile waned as she noticed Jason's stiff smile. "What's wrong, Jason? Don't tell me you can't remember your own birthday?" She laughed, stepping forward and grabbing his limp hand.

"Ha, ha, I guess it wasn't an important detail." Jason replied with a fake chuckle. Piper's ever-shifting eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ugh, quit this 'it's-not-important' Roman attitude." Piper ordered as she slapped her hand on Jason's chest. The spot stung for a moment but snapped Jason's mind from his dark thoughts. She stood there with a caring smile as she smoothed her fingers over the spot. "We care about your birthday, Jason. There's always someone who cares."

"Alright, alright, let's get away from all this lovey-dovey stuff!" Leo interjected, wrapping his arms around his best friends' shoulders. "Let's go eat!" Jason laughed as he allowed Leo to drag him towards the beach. He listened to their happy chatter as Leo and Annabeth pointed improvements on Argo II. From the second dock, the massive ship cased a huge shadow over the bay. There were a few finishing touches needed before they could set sail for the west coast. "Surprise birthday boy!"

"Whoa, this is amazing! Did you cook it all, Piper?" On a picnic table was a large spread of food ranging from chips, roasted chicken, tossed salad, bite-sized fruit, brownies and a few of Jason's favorites. In the middle of the feast, a triple layered birthday cake sat with white frosting and Jason's name in purple frosting. A dragon sculpture which looked almost like Festus wrapped around the cake posed to blow a little fire on the candle on top. "This must have taken hours. Thank you!"

"Um…" Piper stuttered as she blushed, coloring her soft skin. Leo let out a full laugh as he threw his head back. Annabeth smacked Leo's shoulder but that didn't deter his laughter as he straightened up, catching his breath.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jason, but Piper is a horrible cook." Leo explained as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Remember at Wilderness school, she nearly blew up the home eco room trying to make a cake." Piper jumped over to Leo, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's because you were 'helping'." Piper shouted back as she tried to secure her headlock. Leo was faster though, wrapping his arms around her waist and legs before lifting her up bridal style. "Leo! Let me go!" She screamed as the boy ran off towards the dock with the intention of letting her go somewhere wet. Jason smiled at the two, glad someone could have fun.

"Did you cook a lot in Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth asked as she stood beside him, watching their friends' antics. Jason plucked a grape from the fruit bowl, tossing it in his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully.

"I think so but only for special occasions." Jason answered with a tiny smile. For some reason, that felt like the right answer. He was going to add more until he felt something wet jump on his back. Instinctively, Jason grabbed the legs which wrapped around his waist. A soaking Leo pulled his arms around Jason's neck. "Trying to choke me, Leo?"

"Yeah, you're taking too long and I want some cake." Leo quipped back, flopping a piece of his wet hair out of his face. Piper jogged up, wringing a corner of her wet t-shirt. The short boy snapped his finger, lighting the candle on top. Jason looked around at his small group of friends with a grateful smile.

"Go on, make a wish." Piper encouraged. Jason pressed his lips together and blew at the flickering flame.  _I want one solid Roman memory of someone who knows me._ As the wisps of smoke rose from the candle and cheers from his friends erupted around him; a scene replayed in front of Jason's eyes replacing the sunny summer day with a quiet villa.

" _Reyna, Reyna, Reyna!" Jason shouted as he shoved the door open, skidding in. The female praetor jumped and glared at the boy over her stack of paperwork. She stood at the kitchen island with her hair tied in a high ponytail. A few strands of dark hair framed her pretty face where a pair of reading glasses sat in front of her onyx eyes. Aurum and Argentum barked happily as the son of Jupiter gaped at her. Pulled over her Camp Jupiter t-shirt was a white apron, smeared with flour. "Are you cooking?"_

" _Baking," Reyna corrected as she pointed her pen to the mixing bowls in the sink before returning her gaze to her paperwork. Jason smiled as he wandered over, rubbing Aurum's ears on the way. "Anyways, what are you so excited about?" The grin returned on Jason's face, eying the bowls of red and green frosting with a closed container of sprinkles on the side. He tried reaching for a bit but Reyna was quicker, smacking his hand with her pen. "Get your Jupiter germs out of my frosting."_

" _Ow, merry Christmas to you too." Jason whispered as he rubbed his hand. "You weren't complaining about my Jupiter germs last night." Reyna punched Jason's shoulder and ducked her head, trying to hide the blush on her face. He smirked as he leaned against the counter beside her, stealing one of her documents. "Paperwork? Reyna, it's Christmas Eve."_

" _I'm multitasking." Reyna countered, stealing the papers from his loose fingers. "Someone has to do this work." Jason smiled sheepishly. Since his rise to praetorship, he's been actively avoiding paperwork like an illness. Thankfully, Reyna kept him on track when things really needed to get done. The girl was nibbling on her pen cap as she marked another comment on the page. "Hey did you find the Christmas lights for the party?" His blue eyes lit up._

" _I found something even better." Jason replied cryptically with a sly smirk._

" _If you're talking about the Jeep, you're not touching that til you're sixteen." Reyna said as she turned around to check on her cupcakes. Jason's jaw dropped as he gaped at her. A tiny smirked tugged at her lips as she faced him. "Of course I knew about the Jeep, Jason. I was praetor six months before you."_

" _And it took you five months to tell me." Jason pointed out, stretching his arms and wandered around the kitchen. Reyna returned to her spot after adjusting her timer for a few more minutes. Jason tapped his finger along the counters and cabinets, searching for something, before pulling the refrigerator open. "We could have been cruising around camp instead of walking everywhere, Rey." Jason whined, pulling out a soda and popping the tab._

" _We were a little preoccupied…" Reyna whispered softly, placing her pen down on the counter. Jason paused mid-sip, noticing how Reyna's shoulders sort of drop and her eyes stared at a spot on the counter. Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair as the last five months slowly replayed in his mind. After Krios's fall, they didn't have many celebrations. It was mostly a reconstruction effort, rebuilding the main defense, counseling the younger campers, burying the dead. Jason sighed and clenched the handle of the refrigerator, fighting off the horrible memories._

_Nightmares plagued both praetors in different ways. Jason would often wake up with a jolt, t-shirt soaked in sweat and something would be destroyed on his desk from random burst of lightning. He would sit there, staring into the darkness, and run his fingers through his damp blond hair. Jason would stare at his empty arms, trying to erase the images of limp bodies of his friends and a bleeding Reyna in his arms out of his head. After a few moments, Jason would stand up and wander over to Reyna's side of the villa, need to confirm she's alive._

_Unlike Jason, Reyna didn't wake up in a cold sweat. In fact, she rarely sleeps at all unless her body shuts down. Jason knew Reyna would work throughout the night, fueled by coffee, endless paperwork and sheer will. Her nightmares were worse than Jason's if that was possible. She would sit at the kitchen counter; a tiny reading lamp was enough to read by. Jason spent a few nights, just watching her as she scribble on a piece of paper, fighting her own demons, until he dragged her to bed._

" _Look, Jason, once - " A squeak left Reyna's mouth when she felt Jason's warm arms wrap around her waist, holding her smaller form against him. He pressed his forehead against the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. It was a mixture of sugar from the frosting, clean soap from her shower and ink from her pen. Reyna placed her hand over his, squeezing silently. The only thing that fought off the nightmares was sleeping in the same bed together. Just sleeping. Maybe it was just the presence of another human being which was soothing._ Or maybe it's always has to be you, Reyna. _Jason thought as he lifted his head and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're still not getting a cupcake." Reyna whispered, turning her head to look at him._

" _I can't cuddle for the sake of cuddling?" Jason asked, grinning at her attempt to not smile. "Are you ready for our trip to Charleston?" Reyna shrugged her shoulders but Jason could see the doubt in her dark eyes. It would be their first trip as praetors, leaving the camp unattended for a week or so. "Octavian can't take over in a week, no matter how hard he tries." Jason continued, slowly reaching for the red frosting bowl. He stole a tiny dab and smeared the frosting on Reyna's nose. The shock expression on her face was adorable."Reyna, the red nosed Roman," he sang and laughed at the same time, licking the lingering frosting off of his thumb."Has a very tasty nose." Reyna laughed, turning around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her smile was bright as she swayed with him._

"Jason!" The son of Jupiter gasped as the memory faded around him, looking wide-eyed at Piper. She gave him a concern look as she took away his empty plate. "Hey, don't tell me you ate too many sandwiches. There's still cake, here." She handed him a plate with the white cake and his birthday candle on top. Jason didn't remember when they moved from the picnic table to a cool spot underneath a tree. From his spot, he could see Annabeth and Leo walking back to Argo II for a tiny emergency, leaving the Greek-Roman couple alone. "So, what are you looking forward to now that you're sixteen?"

Jason tried not to stiffen too much when Piper pressed her body against his side. His mind was still whirling at his sudden memory. There was a girl with dark onyx eyes, a stern expression and red frosting on her nose. Her tone but soft body pressed against his as he held her close. Light and breathy laugher tugged at his heart with just the tiny memory. The sudden urge to pull the girl close and kiss her settled in his thought, confusing Jason further.

"Jason, are you alright? Did you eat too much?" Piper demanded, sitting up sudden and looking at him straight in the eye. For a fraction of a second, Jason thought Piper's eyes were black like a moonless night, the exact shade of the girl in his memory.  _Reyna,_ the name sounded right in his mind and heart.  _Who are you, Reyna?_

"Sorry Pipes, maybe I did eat a little too much." Jason replied, placing his plate down as he leaned against the bark of the tree and covered his eyes with his forearm. He thought for a moment what he wanted now that he's sixteen.  _Not dying would be nice._ He focused on the memory, recalling something Reyna said. _You're not touching the Jeep til you're sixteen._ A fond smile tugged at his lips unconsciously. "Driving, I'm really looking forward to driving."


	6. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason. Seventeen. I wish I can turn back time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (from ages ago but fits this fic): Could you write a one-shot about Jason going back to Camp Jupiter and surprising Reyna? Strictly friendly, if you will. (Ha, ha, not strictly friendly. I'm a jeyna shipper.)

The streets of New Rome were buzz with excitement as Jason walked through. The last day of the Festival of Fortuna was dizzy with life. Children were running through the streets with little trinkets and bags of candy in their hands. Parents followed idly as they waved to familiar faces. Shop owners were practically giving their wares away as a sign of good faith. The evening air smelt wonderful, a mixture of sweet from the candy and salt from the popcorn, tickling Jason's nose. Lights illuminated the cobblestone roads reminding Jason of Christmas. _Christmas in July,_ Jason thought as he reached up to unbuttoned the top few of his dress shirt.

His clothes made Jason stand out in the crowd. He wore a flattering gray suit with a light blue shirt and no tie. His golden hair swept back and out of his sharp blue eyes. The citizens of New Rome wore something closely resembling a traditional Roman outfit for the festival. Little girls ran around in white toga-like dresses with flowers weaved in their braided hair. Men wore togas of plain colors with colored sashes. The women wore bright eye-catching colors with jewelry lining their arms or neck. A few younger children eyed Jason with curious glances but were mostly too young to recognize the ex-praetor. Jason noticed the lingering looks of the adults who knew him, feeling their judgmental gaze. Why is this Roman-turned-Greek hero wandering our streets? Their eyes seem to say. Jason wondered the same himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the cloudless sky as his feet took him to his destination. His thoughts wandered to his curious dream a few nights ago.

_Jason knew this wasn't his usual dream. An unsettling mist seemed to hang in the air as he walked up the marble steps. He was at the Jupiter Temple. Between the tall pillars, he could see the lights of New Rome, still active despite the late hour. The large statue of Jupiter stared down with his solemn expression. Jason approached his father's statue cautiously, noticing the visitor. A woman stood at the base, looking up at his father with a stern expression. She wore a light blue dress and purple shawl wrapped around her shoulders. For a moment, Jason thought it was Reyna because of her dark locks but a lotus flower sat beautifully in her bun. Instinctively, Jason bowed to his patron._

" _Juno," Jason greeted respectfully as he heard the goddess turn towards him. He could feel her dark eyes as she regarded him silently before her hand gently tapped his shoulder. Jason slowly looked up, avoiding her gaze. "May I ask why the sudden visit?"_

_Instead of answering, Juno perched herself on the edge of Jupiter's alter. Jason wasn't sure if she was allowed to sit there but she is Jupiter's wife. The goddess looked unhurried as she crossed her legs and smoothed the folds of her shawl. "Congratulations for defeating Gaea." Jason's eyebrow knitted in confusion._

" _You're a few months too late, Juno. Do I get some kind of special reward?" Jason kidded as he wandered over, looking up at his father's huge statue. He hasn't been in Camp Jupiter for a while, physically or mentally. The temple appeared well kept even without his son around. Jason often wondered if his father was disappointed in him for staying at Camp Half-Blood._

" _In a way." Juno replied cryptically. "It wasn't the right time to give these back." Confused, Jason turned with a question on his lips before a sudden sharp pain hit him right behind his eyes._

" _Arg!" The young demigod cried as he kneeled down, clenching his head. Memories flooded his mind. There were meetings at the barracks of the Fifth with Felix talking to him, calm and caring like an older brother. Meals in the mess hall with Dakota, his lips stained red. War games with Bobby and Gwen as they protected their post. Late nights at the Principia with piles of paperwork. A single face seemed to be in all those memories._ Reyna  _Jason thought as memories of her filled his head, a soft warm feeling swelling in his heart. Reyna smiled up at him with dirt clinging to her face. Reyna, unafraid, as she spoke to the Senate about the impending army approaching them. Reyna sleeping beside him with her hand clenching his t-shirt. Reyna, waking up and smiling at him, only him._

_Jason inhaled sharply from the sudden rush of memories. He was bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He remembered everything, not like before where his memories were just enough to get him through things. He remembered every little detailed about his life in New Rome but especially his relationship with the female praetor._

" _WHY?" Jason lashed out, digging his fingers into his head as he looked up at the goddess. Feelings that were buried for so long hitting him like a ton of bricks, smashing into his chest. "Why now?" His voice was raw as he spoke. "Why did you make me remember them now? Why not sooner? Why not during the quest? Reyna… I… she… we could…" He thought about the indifferent way he treated his best friend especially when they landed in New Rome. Recalling the look on Reyna's face when he casually asked her if he could show Piper around, dread and guilt pooled in his stomach, making him sick. Reyna was always the master of concealing her emotions._

" _Why?" He repeated stepping back as his back hit a pillar, needing the support._

" _I needed Leo and Piper, especially the daughter of love, to care about you. You couldn't be hung up about some maybe girl from your foggy memories during your quest." Jason shook his head, disagreeing with her. Reyna wasn't a maybe girl._ She… she…  _Right now Jason didn't know where he stood with her. "Now that things are safe, you can have your relationship drama, like a good son of Jupiter." Jason clenched his jaw and dug his nails into his palm, swearing there was a hint of smugness in her voice. "Happy birthday, Jason Grace."_

"Happy birthday, Jason." The son of Jupiter snapped out of his daydream, realizing where his feet took him. The Senate was decorated with dangling lights and tables of refreshments on the sides. The middle was cleared for a dance floor while people mingled on the sides. Annabeth held a glass of something up to Jason with a teasing smile. "It's soda if you're worried."

"That will be the day when Annabeth Chase purposely tries to get me drunk." Jason whispered back as he accepted the drink and took a tiny sip. The bubbly drink tickled Jason's throat. "You look good, like a real New Rome citizen." Annabeth blushed and smacked Jason's shoulder. Her toga was pale blue with tiny golden accents. Her blonde hair was softly curled and pinned up. She still wore her camp necklace proudly.

"This is a Greek toga, idiot." She corrected, slipping her hand at the crook of his arm and pulled him deeper into the party. Jason laughed and casually massaged his shoulder. The party was relaxed and adult-like with older senators milling around with the young centurions. Jason recognized a few senior Centurions like Dakota minus his usual red stained lips and Octavian with his politician smile. Other centurions were new to him, young, doe-eyed faces as they spoke to the seniors. "Why are you here? I thought you and Piper were going to visit next month." Jason tried not to flinch at the mention of Piper's name. He wasn't betraying her visiting his old home, right?

"You can't keep a Roman away from the Festival of Fortuna, especially if the last day lands on his birthday." Jason answered, sipping his drink. He waved to Frank who was across the room, speaking to a pair of senior senators. The son of Mars looked pretty comfortable with the praetor purple cape wrapped around his broad shoulders. "Did you know, Annabeth? The last day of the festival is believed to be the luckiest."

"Need a bit of luck tonight, Grace?" Annabeth teased back as she led him deeper into the party. His eyes scanned the crowd, knowing she has to be here somewhere. It was mandatory for praetors and centurions to attend the senate Fortuna festival party. "Looking for Reyna? She's giving Percy a little dance lesson." Jason chuckled at the thought but actually looked down at where the dancers were. His mouth dropped just a bit.

In the mist of the pale colors, Jason should have seen her signature dark purple cape right away. Reyna was trying to teach Percy a traditional Roman dance. Keyword: trying. The son of Poseidon was tripping like a fish out of water, holding on to Reyna for dear life. For a moment, Jason thought his cousin was faking it. There's no way someone could be that bad at dancing. Reyna, though, wasn't bothered, laughing as she turned in time with the soft music. An uncharacteristic smile bloomed on her face as she dodged Percy's flailing arm and grabbed it. Percy whispered something in her ear and she laughed, still dancing.

Jason's eyes softened at the joyful expression on her face. It felt like ages since he seen her so relaxed, so happy.  _At least someone can make her smile, even if it's not me._ Jason thought, feeling an ache in his heart he wouldn't have noticed before. "You know, Jason, Reyna rarely smiles." Jason turned slightly to catch Annabeth's profile while still watching the dancing couple. Annabeth had a content smile on her lips as she studied the two. "Percy is one of the few people who can get her to smile like that."

"I'm a little jealous of him." Jason admitted quietly. "Reyna has a great smile."

"Maybe she'll grace you with one." Annabeth said, nudging him forward towards the dance floor. "Make her happy." Jason stared at the Greek girl's gray eyes as she took his glass. Her eyes seemed to ask him to 'try'.  _If Annabeth thinks I can,_ Jason thought as he nodded his head and took the first steps towards the dancing couples. He could feel everyone's eyes watching him as he approached the couple. The couple tried to execute a tight spin but Percy accidentally let go of Reyna's arm. She would have fallen if Jason didn't catch her.

"May I cut in?" He whispered into her ear, inhaling her vanilla perfume. Jason could feel Reyna's shoulder tense at the sound of his voice. Her bare shoulders were soft underneath his fingers like from his memories. Reyna quickly regained her footing and turned to face him. Underneath her stoic expression, there was a tiny sliver of fear which she hid well. Percy greeted Jason cheerfully, pulling his cousin into a manly hug.

"Thank god. Tag, you're it." Percy said, grabbing Reyna's hand and placed it in Jason's. The Greek boy winked playfully at Jason before running off, leaving the awkward pair. Jason stepped closer to avoid another dancing couple and cautiously slipped his left hand around her waist. He knew Reyna wouldn't cause a scene in the middle of a party. She was too mature for that but he would allow her to step away if she wanted to. The praetor's fingers squeezed his before stepping back, resuming their dance. He studied her tight expression as they fell into step with the other dancing couples. Reyna was staring intensely at a spot over his shoulder, avoiding his gaze.

"You know I'm here to save your toes more than Percy." Jason took a chance as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Their cheeks brushed and he could feel her warm breath against his Adam's apple. At that moment, Jason's foot slipped, missing a beat. His toes lightly tapped the tip of her Roman sandals. Reyna arched her eyebrow. "Oops, sorry…"

"My hero…" Reyna replied sarcastically, lifting her onyx eyes to meet his. "If I remember correctly, you weren't much of a dancer. You may be worse than Jackson." A tiny smile played against her lips.

"That can't be possible. He's a Greek." Jason whispered back with a little smirk. The two paused for a moment before chuckling. Reyna's smile grew into a genuine one. For a moment, things felt right between them.

* * *

"Nice to have you back, buddy. Don't be a stranger now, ok?" Jason laughed at Dakota's words, returning his friend's stern handshake. Over Dakota's shoulder, he could see Reyna bidding goodbye to Annabeth with a loose hug. The blonde Greek was whispering something into the praetor's ear. Whatever Annabeth was saying, Reyna pursed her lips together and didn't say anything. "Hey Reyna, do you need an escort back?"

"No, Jason can do it." Annabeth answered for her, giving the girl a pointed look. Jason and just about everyone within earshot waited for the furious independent Roman girl to protest but Reyna just swept her purple cape up and head to the door, biding one last senior senator good night.

"Don't screw this up." Percy whispered into Jason's ear as they traded hugs. It felt like an encouragement and a threat at the same time. Jason nodded his head, unable to say anything back to his cousin. Annabeth's gray eyes locked with Jason, trying to convey some hidden message. Jason didn't have time to decipher it as he jogged over to catch up with Reyna. A silence fell around the two, neither awkward nor comfortable.

Jason allowed his thoughts to wander as he watched Reyna's cape sway back and forth with her steps. Things after their tense dance were fine when he followed Reyna to greet his old friends. It was a little odd at first. They didn't know how to act around him but it got easier. It was so easy to fall back into the rhythm with all his memories. It was like getting back on a bike after a few years. A little wobbly at first but easy with time. Little jokes and old retelling of silly stories help eased the tension. Everyone treated him like Jason again because in a way, their version of Jason had returned. Right now, Jason felt like he was in a dream, a wonderful dream, and he's just waiting to wake up.

As they left the border of New Rome, the wind finally kicked up and Reyna shivered. Her off-white toga with gold trimmings was thin, hugging her curves but offered little protection. She wore a gold necklace as well, probably cold against her collarbone. The moonlight danced over her tan skin and Jason could see the tiny goose bumps appearing. Without thinking, Jason shrugged off his jacket and moved to drape it over her bare shoulders. When the fabric brushed her shoulder, the girl jumped, spinning around like she was preparing for an enemy attack. Her onyx eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Gone was the laughing relaxed girl from the dance floor. In her pace was an icy young woman with her shields up.

"Reyna, don't do this." Jason pleaded, shaking his head. The night was quiet around them, waiting for something.

"Don't do what?: She asked, her voice sharp as knives, reminding him when she first arrived at camp four, no, five years ago.

"Treat me like I'm a stranger." Reyna crossed her arms and let a little scoff leave her lips.

"Feels like crap, doesn't it?" For a moment, Jason didn't understand her reference until he remembered his last visit to New Rome. The seventeen year old bit his lips, tasting blood in his mouth.

"I… Reyna I had no – "

"Memories." She finished for him, her words still with an angry bite. "How convenient. And tonight?"

"She gave them back." Jason whispered at first, looking at the dirt before raising his eyes to meet her gaze. "Juno gave them all back. I have all these memories, memories of us, and I'm confused, Reyna. What were we?" Reyna's jaw clenched and she rushed forward, shoving her hands against his chest and pushing his jacket out of his hands. Jason caught her hands and held her at arm's length.

"What were we?" Reyna repeated, her words full of venom, anger and frustration. "We were strangers. There was no reason I should have met you years ago. We were rivals because some Jupiter punk couldn't handle not being the best. We became friends because of your stubbornness and tenacity. We were best friends who shared a dream, to make New Rome into something amazing." Her arms were shaking as she spoke. Her words were slowly losing steam. Reyna's nails bit into Jason's bare forearms. Jason forced himself to look at her heartbreaking eyes. "We were partners, Jason, and I trusted you. I fell for you… and then you left."

"Reyna…" Jason whispered, gently tugging her towards him but Reyna snapped out of her memories and slammed her hands against his chest, pushing herself out of his hold.

"No. No 'Reyna...' and everything will be fixed." The fire and anger returned to her onyx eyes as she glared at him from a distance. She crossed her arms, squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "You want to know what else happened? You came back, no apology, no explanation, no words beside 'can I show my girlfriend around?'. What do you expect, Jason? What do you expect from me? Do you think this will fall right into place? Like we can pick up and continue being whatever we were? You're more of a fool than I thought. You want to know what we are now? We're nothing."

The emptiness in her voice was raw like she was dismissing Jason, already giving up on him. Because she was. Jason's blue eyes narrowed in frustration and flashed in anger. A bile taste settled in his mouth. It felt like he was losing something, not an arm or a leg. No, something more important than that. It felt like Jason was losing a lung. If he lost Reyna, it would be like losing a vital organ. He couldn't let that happen.

"No, no, no." Jason repeated, storming up to her and grabbing her arm. Reyna tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her, not until she heard his side. "Don't give me that bull shit, Reyna. We are not nothing!" He held her harsh glare because behind the fury and pain there was a tiny sliver of hope.

Memories flashed in his mind of their quest, the turning point in their relationship. Reyna's voice from the memory whispered in his ear.  _She said you were going to leave me._ "What about Charleston?" Jason whispered, studying as Reyna's eyes widen and she stopped struggling. "What about that promise we made? 'We will not run. Not from our problem. Not from fate. We stand and we fight.'"

"'Together'". Reyna and Jason recited at the same time. Jason could feel her breath against his cheek. They were that close.

"Are you running, Reyna?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"No. Yes. Maybe." Reyna sounded lost as she tried to sort through her thoughts. Jason could see the gears working in her head. "That promise doesn't apply anymore, Jason. You can't be by my side." Jason watched as Reyna gently extracted her hand from his grasp. Her fingers squeezed his. "Piper." Like a bucket of cold water, the mention of his girlfriend sobered the Roman demigod. His fingers grew limp. A sad smile graced Reyna's lips as she shook her head. "You're not New Rome's anymore. You're not mine."

"Reyna…" Jason whispered as she stepped away, feeling a part of him break. "I wished I can turn back time." She looked like she was trying to hold back her own tears as she spoke.

"Even the gods can't do that, Jason."


End file.
